Her Hard Life
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Paul had a steady girlfriend at 13. They had sex, and she moved a couple weeks later. She found out she was prego. She had the baby, but succembed to drugs. Her child had a really hard life. When she turns 13 she runs aways. She runs to La Push. REWORKED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** I've reworked this story. So I hope you like it I have more about what I redid in the AN at the end. Hope you guys like it & for the new people reading this disregard this AN.

Thanks

** Summary: **This is about seven years after the time period of Breaking Dawn. Everything in that book happened, except Nessie didn't imprint on Jacob. Forks is vampire free.

One day a girl shows up on Paul's doorstep and it turns out to be his daughter! See what happens.

**Chapter 1**

Lauren's parents were crack heads, and didn't care. Soon after she got pregnant her whole family moved to Chicago. They lived in a crappy apartment in a not so good area. She had the baby and named her Pheonyx Skylor Meraz, she was born on August 26. Pheonyx was beautiful. She had the classic Quileute skin color, hazel eyes, a button nose, red lips, and a head full of light brown hair. After the baby Lauren got very depressed and started using drugs. For the first two years of the babies life Lauren was fine, but soon she became too addicted to the high. By the time Pheonyx was three, her mom was a major crack head. Her mom barely remembered to feed her, all she worried about was her next high. She would sell her body, and bring different men in the house. Pheonyx's grandparents did the same thing.

Growing up she learned that she only had herself to depend on. She did everything for herself. At school she was amazingly smart, but still an outcast. She did very well on tests, but never answered questions in class and kept to herself.

At home she was verbally and physically abused. Her family may have been crack heads, but even doped up they knew not to make any visible marks on her face.

When she turned eight she lost all her innonce when her family started sexually abusing her. They would sell her body for money. Pheonyx was very closed off after that.

Once she turned ten she started doing odd jobs and getting a several dollars here and there for several different things. She was saving up money so that she could run away.

By the time she was twelve she was a shell. She had humanity inside of her, but never showed it. She was amazingly smart though, and very talented. She found an old guitar in a dumpster and taught herself how to play. She was amazing and had a great singing voice.

When she was 12 the only person that showed her any compassion was on old man that owned a music store. He took pity on her, and he tried to take care of her. He would give her a sandwich every day, and paid her $20 a week to help around the store. That was all she would accept, she didn't want people's pity.

His music store was very popular and he made good money. He taught her how to play every instrument in that store, and broadened her music taste.

He knew that she was neglected, and that her family were crack heads. He was the very first person that she opened up to. He showed her that people could have compassion.

One day while looking around the house she found her birth certificate and some old pictures. That is how she found out who her dad was. It was in one of her mom's old diaries. She learned that she was Quileute, and that her mom was from a small reservation in Forks, Washington. Then she knew exactly where she was going.

She also found a jewelry box with $2,000. She didn't know what the money was for, but obviously no one knew where this stuff was or else it would've been long gone. She put it in a safe place so that when she was ready to run she would be able to find it and so that no one would mess with it.

She stayed around for another year. Waking up cooking breakfast, leaving for school, music store after school, go home some days the dealer and friends would be there, and other days her family would just push her around, clean up and cook dinner, after that she would do homework, sleep for maybe two hours and do it all again. Some days she would play and sing on the corner or down at the subway station for extra change.

She decided to leave on her 13th birthday. She started slowing getting things together, for the day she would leave. She decided to take the bus to Port Angeles, then a taxi to La Push.

Her birthday was during the summer. That day she snuck out early that morning. She grabbed all of her money, her birth certificate, the pictures, and a few of her belongings. She only had a necklace her mom gave her as a baby, her song book, a guitar and books. She threw it all into her school bag, and carried her guitar. She left the house quickly and walked into a store and went into the bathroom. She had accumulated $6,250.

She left the stall, and quickly headed to the mall. She brought a suitcase, then brought a few clothing items. Most of her suitcase was still open, and she filled it with non-perishable food. While in the mall she brought herself a wallet to put her money in.

Her train left at 12pm, and it was 10pm right now. She walked to the music store to say bye to the old man.

The old man knew this day was coming, even though he had grown to love Pheonyx he knew that she needed to leave. Her home life wasn't good, and he was pretty sure that it was worse than what she had told him.

When she walked through the door he saw a glimmer in her eyes. It was one he never saw before, it showed hope. He could never ask her to stay, it wouldn't be fair to her. He just hoped that she would keep in contact.

Pheonyx dropped her stuff and ran into the old mans arms. They told each other I love you, and that they would miss each other.

Pheonyx told him thank you, and that he gave her hope on humanity. That she would never have survived if it wasn't for him. One day while at the store she made a CD for the old man. She gave it to him, and told him not to listen until she left. She also wrote him a letter, and gave it to him with the same directions as the first one.

The old man told her to write him soon, and never to forget about him. Then he pulled out a present. Pheonyx opened it and found an iPod Classic. The old man told her to enjoy it. He had one of his employee's fill it with all types of music. It was full of a ton of songs, and he hoped that she liked it.

Pheonyx cried and gave him a big hug. She said she loved it. She looked at the time and knew it was time to go. She put the iPod in her pocket, and gave the old man one last hug. She knew she would never come back, and would never see him again. She would grant his wish, and write him though.

Walking out the door she looked back and gave him one last wave. She walked to the bus station, and quickly got her ticket and boarded the bus. As the bus pulled out she never looked back, with a smile on her face she put in her earphones leaned back and went to sleep.

She slept peacefully knowing that now nothing could hurt her. She was going to be safe.

When Pheonyx left for good the old man opened up the letter it read.

_Dear Grandpa (:_

_ I love you very much. I know you aren't really my grandpa, but you are the closest family I ever had. I just wanted to let you know that you saved me._

_ Around the time I met you I was considering suicide. I had a horrible home life, and it was something that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I won't tell you what was going on, but I'm sure that you have your guesses and they probably are right._

_ You showed me compassion, and that everyone in the world isn't cruel. You gave me hope that maybe I could get out. You and your music saved me. _

_ Thank you for taking care of my for this past year. I want you to know that I never to you help for granted. It is because of you that I'm not crazy, or completely inhumane. _

_ Once again I want to say thank you you will never know how much you helped me. _

_ As you know I'm going to find my father. He lives in La Push, Washington. I hope that I find him, and that he accepts me. I will write to you whatever the outcome is. I will keep in touch with you by writing, and maybe one day I will come back. I won't be back anytime soon though. I need to leave and heal._

_ Hopefully we will see each other again one day. I will miss you bunches, and will never forget about you. _

_ I love you more than words can describe (:_

_ Love,_

_ Your Granddaughter Pheonyx_

The man read the letter over several times, with tears filling his eyes. He closed the letter and popped in the CD. As he listened to it, he started crying again. Pheonyx was really talented no matter what she thought.

The CD was full of their favorite songs, and also had some of her original songs. They were really heartfelt songs, and ranged from fast paced to slow songs. He would keep this CD for forever. He would always remember Pheonyx Skylor Meraz.

She woke up several hours later, she was hungry so she pulled out a sandwich and ate it and drunk some water. She spent the whole ride by herself, and that was fine with her. When the bus pulled into Port Angeles she quickly go her stuff and got off.

She found a cab and told them to take her to La Push. They told her it would be very expensive, but she said she didn't care.

They arrived about a hour later. She paid the man $100 and got out. She stood with her bags in downtown La Push. People looked at her weird, but she didn't care. She did look a little ruff, but she also knew that she was very beautiful.

She never went through the awkward teenage years. She grew up very nicely. She started her period at 11. She had several piercings, because her family thought it would make her look older. She had her first hole from when she was a baby. Her second, industrial bar, tongue ring, nose, and naval piercing.

Pheonyx was gorgeous even for a 13 year old. She stood at 5'1. Quileute skin tone, light brown wavy hair, with dark brown natural streaks that stops at the top of her butt, hazel eyes, plump red lips. She had a great body for the 13 year old girl, and also for being starved most her life. She was on the skinny side, but her curves made her not look too skinny. She had full C cup breasts, a very curvy body, a nice full butt, and legs for days. Even with these features she resembled Paul, never looking much like her mother. Pheonyx could honestly pass for 16 maybe even 18.

After Pheonyx got out the car she started walking around, she was very hungry. She found a little quaint diner called Sue's diner. It was early around breakfast time so she ordered apple juice, blueberry pancakes, and bacon.

It was yummy and she was full afterwards. She asked around the diner to find out where her father lived. She got an address and started walking. From her years in Chicago it didn't bother her to walk. She was actually really fast, and her gym teacher always tried to get her to try out for track.

Soon she arrived at what she assumed was his house. She pulled out the old picture of her mom and him, and her birth certificate. She walked up to the door took a big breath and knocked.

Paul was 26, and married to Rachael Black. The love of his life. After the whole Volturi thing things had calmed down. They hadn't stopped phasing yet, but were planning to very soon. Him and Rachael had two kids. Twins acutally a girl and a boy. They were 5 years old. They were born two years after the Volturi left.

Once the Volturi left about a year later the Cullen's left too. During that year only three more people phased. The last people phased two years ago when a nomad passed through the youngest being 13. Now no one has phased, and things have been calm.

The pack started a construction and mechanic company. Sam headed the construction company, while Jake handle the mechanic part. They started it up right around the time the twins were born, so about five years ago. They do very good business, it is enough for everyone to live comfortably and have a few luxuries.

Everyone from the original pack was mated, except for Seth. Sam and Emily have three kids. A seven year old, four year old, and a two year old. Kim and Jared have two of their own that are 3 and a new born. Jacob mated with a nice girl named Melisa and they have one kid that is 2. Quil and Claire are now seriously dating, Claire is sixteen **(lets pretend that in breaking dawn that Claire was 9. Thanks). **Embry is with a girl named Linda, they just got married a year ago and are expecting. Collin is mated with Gina they are engaged, and Brady is with a girl named Zoey and is in the same place as Collin. Our new pack members are Zach, Andrew, and Owen. They haven't imprinted. Leah is still the only girl. About a year after the Volturi left Leah stopped phasing. She went to college, and found a guy. They live on the reservation and have two kids. Her kids are 3 and 1.

So as you see things are going good. Today everyone was gathered at Paul's house for dinner. They get together at least once a week to catch up. Rachael had been cooking up a storm. The pack was still very ravenous.

The ladies served all the food, and everyone sat down to eat. When dinner was done, and everything was put up they heard steps coming onto the front porch, and then a knock. Pau; got up from the couch and answered the door.

Paul opened it and saw a girl that was almost the spitting image of him. She told him that she was his daughter, then showed him a picture and a birth certificate.

Paul looked at it and saw his 13 year old self, and Lauren. An old girlfriend, it didn't last long but he remembered that she was his first time. She left soon after they first did it, and that is when he sort of became a man whore.

Paul was shocked, but he couldn't deny that the person in front of him was his daughter.

He needed to hear the full story, but he already felt a connection to his daughter. She looked she she had been through a lot, and he wanted to take away all of her pain.

As Pheonyx walked through the door everyone was shocked. She looked exactly like Paul. She was also slightly bruised and looked broken but still strong. They all wanted to know her story.

Pheonyx walked through the door and saw a lot of people. She thought that they were his family.

She felt strangely at home here. She felt like she could trust them, and that wasn't easy for her. She just felt like she could spill her guts right then and there. She decided that this was a new start for her, and to have a new start you need a clean slate. The only way to have that was to clear your conscious. She looked at them and knew that they wouldn't laugh at her story, and wouldn't make her feel bad about it. She didn't know how she knew she just did. She felt that they wouldn't push, but she wanted them to know. So she opened her mouth and started pouring her heart out.

**AN: **Okay for those of you who were with me from the beginning I hope you liked the changes. I basically didn't delve into all the details of her past, so if you're just reading this you didn't miss much. I also changed her name form Pheonyx Cierra Meraz to Pheonyx Skylor Meraz. Those are really the only changes the rest of the story will be the same.

Okay so hope you guys liked it. After this chapter I will start doing individual POV's. This chapter is really vague, but just hang on with me. I will delve into what everyone is thinking. If you didn't like it please tell me what I can do to make it better. I don't have a beta so if there are any errors anywhere just politely let me know and I will change it. Thanks for reading please review. Anonymous reviews accepted, flames, short reviews, and long ones.

Please please REVIEW! Well this is all for now until next time Peace Out (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to SM**

**Chapter 2**

**(Pheonyx POV)**

"Umm… you may want to get the little kids out of here. My story isn't pretty, and no child should have to hear it." I said in a whisper.

I saw two women gather the kids, and take them somewhere else.

"umm I guess I'll start at the beginning. As you all know I'm Paul's daughter. My mom was Lauren they dated when they were 13. Obviously they had sex, and my mom became pregnant. As soon as she found out my grandparents told her that they were moving to Chicago. Mom didn't tell Paul, because she didn't want to ruin his life. They were only 13, and she didn't want to hold him back. I was born in Chicago my full name is Pheonyx Skylor Meraz. For the first two years of my life things were good. My mom always took care of me and provided for me. My grandparents were druggies, and drunks but my mom didn't let that bother her. Around the time I turned two my mom was very depressed. She succumbed to drugs, and drinking. From there everything went downhill. I was ignored. I had to fend for myself. I would eat at the soup kitchen and lunch at school. My clothes came from the salvation army. I was abused in every kind of way, except sexual up until the time I was 8. When I was 8 my family was in debt with their drug dealer. He was going to stop giving him supplies. He was tired of my mom and grandma's bodies, they were getting old and used. Unfortunately I choose that time to come home from school. He saw me, and he got this look in his eye. It made me so uncomfortable and I knew that nothing good would come from it. I heard him tell my family that if he could have me whenever he wanted that they could get his drugs for free. Of course they agreed. That day he rappeeedd mee…" I started then busting out crying.

I never cried over this before, I cried over the loss of my innocence. Once I started crying I felt my father grab me into a hug.

**(Paul POV)**

My daughter told us to take all of the kids out of the room, because no kid should ever have to hear this story. While I was hearing this I was thinking that she's only a kid herself. She should of never had to go through whatever she went through. As soon as they left she started her story.

It was gut wrenching. Then when she got to the part where she talked about the drug dealer, I didn't want to listen anymore because I knew what she was going to say. I stayed though and when I heard her actually say it I wanted to go phase and rearrange the forest. What stopped me is that she started crying. It broke my heart and I ran and grab her into a hug.

"Shush baby girl. It's okay nothing like that will ever happen to you here. I will protect you, everyone will." I told her while rocking her back and forth.

I knew that she never had this. A time to be a kid, and break down and cry. She never had someone to lean on, never had a real family. This is my chance to give that to her. I don't care what anyone else says, I will take care of her and heal her heart.

"Thanks I've never cried like that. I'm sorry I messed up your shirt." She told me

"It's okay. It's good to cry. You don't have to finish your story if you don't want." I tried to tell her, but she cut me off.

"No I want to I have to. I need to get it out." She told me.

So she picked up where she left off. She said when she turned ten she started doing different odd jobs and making money. She decided to save her money to get out of there. She told me that the only thing that got her through was knowing that she would be able to leave. She told me about finding her love for music. She said that she loved to play and sing. She even said that she writes her own songs. She told me that when she was twelve she met a nice man. He showed her that there are good people, and helped her through a rough time. She told me that he saved her, because she was considering killing herself. She told me about how he treated her like family and took care of as best as he could. He showed her different types of music, and how to play every instrument. He helped her learn how to express herself. Music became an even bigger outlet for her, it helped her through the hard times. She told me that she found her birth certificate, and her mom's old diary. She said that is what made her decided to come here. So on her 13th birthday she left. she told me that she was able to save up $6,250. She brought herself some good clothes, food and luggage. She only said a tearful goodbye to the old man. He gave her an iPod Classic and told her to keep in touch. Then she left and got on the train never once looking back. Then she told me that she rode the bus to Port Angeles, then took a Cab to downtown La Push. She ate a diner, then asked around for my address. That is where her story ended.

All during her story the women were crying. They could never imagine one of their daughters going through all Pheonyx went through in her 13 years. The men were already protective of her. They were furious over what happened to her. They wanted to go find all the scum that did wrong to her, and destroy them. They all were shaking, but controlled themselves. They didn't want to scare her.

I pulled her into a tighter hug, and told her that she will never have to go through that. She will stay with me and I'll always take care of her the best that I can.

After she calmed down a little bit we had the women bring the kids back to meet their big cousin. The only one that would really understand is Emily and Sam's seven year old son Joshua Samuel Uley.

We introduced everyone one by couple then kid. It took a while since there was so many of us, but we eventually finished. I saved me for last. I introduced her to Rachael and our two kids.

All the little kids immediately took to Pheonyx. They loved their new big cousin. Pheonyx was a natural with kids. She didn't even have to try hard, it was like she was made to be in a big family. The twins really loved her. They're usually shy around new people, but they took meeting their big sister in stride.

*A Week Later*

Today all the men were staying with the kids, and the ladies are taking Pheonyx clothes shopping.

Everyone has been taking really well to her. We gave her our guest rooms. They guys and I spent all week expanding it. Giving it a little more room, and adding a bathroom. For the time being she has been staying in the twins room.

Over the last week everyone has gotten to know Pheonyx a little better. She has such a great personality. She is so sweet, and kind. At first she was acting shy, but now she is coming out of her shell.

The second day she was here we asked her to describe her dream room, and today we will finish creating it. She picked out the furniture even if she doesn't know it. While the ladies are shopping everyone will put the finishing touches on her room. We can't wait to see her reaction.

**(Pheonyx POV)**

Today the ladies are taking me shopping. I didn't buy many clothes, and I don't have any feminine products. I'm pretty sure that my birth control is about to run out, and I don't want to go back on it. That means I need pads, and stuff. I also need more bras. I only have very old ones. My boobs have grown.

When we got to the mall I went into all the stores that I thought I wouldn't be able to ever go in. I hit up Hollister, Aeropostle, Rue 21, Forever 21, American Eagle, Aerocrombie & Fitch, Banana Republic, Hot Topic, Journey, Victoria Secrets, Charlotte Russe, Pac Sun, and many others. I got different color skinnies, t-shirts, cute blouses, graphic tees, different style jeans, and a ton of shoes.

"All of these clothes look so cute on you." Emily said as we walked out of the last store.

"They really do. You have a nice figure. Once we get some meat on those bones it will be even fuller." Rachael said.

"Thanks guys." I told them "Umm before we go into V.S. I just want to say that I need to be fitted for a bra. Mine is way too tight and I know I need a bigger size." I said a little embrassed.

"It's cool that isn't your fault we'll get you fitted as soon as we get inside." Leah told me

They had a bra specialist come fit me for a bra. I've been wearing a B cup, but turns out I'm a very full C cup and on some we had to move up to a D cup. While in V.S. I got bra and panty sets. I also got shirts, sweats, jackets, and other stuff from their PINK line. I loved everything I got.

"Ohh those PJ's you got were so cute. Your dad is going to flip at some of the other stuff though" Kim said laughing as we walked out of the store.

"Heck yeah he is. I would love to see his expression. I think he would go into shock, and then throw the worst fit ever!" Melisa exclaimed! We all agreed and doubled over laughing again.

"Lets go eat. We've been at this for four hours." Linda said. We all agreed and walked to the food court.

I was in the mood for chinese so I ordered shrimp lo mein, egg drop soup, and an egg roll. Then I got a big sweet tea. I walked over to where the other girls were sitting and sat at the end next to Rachael.

We all had light conversation about the kids and the guys. They asked me what I liked to do, nothing about my past. They learned enough about that throughout the week. We all agreed that we would have to do this again, and very soon. Before we left the food court I ran into Starbucks & got a latte.

Then we stopped at an electronic store to get me some electronics. I got a new laptop. It was a gateway tablet. Then I got two cameras. One was Nikon Coolpix touch screen. While the other one was more of a professional camera. They both took amazing pictures. Then I got the iPhone 4. Rachael added me to her and Paul's plan. I got one of those digital picture frames for later on.

Then we stopped at Sports Authority. I got sofee shorts, running shorts, sports bras, and some running shoes. Then I got some yoga pants, and different shirts and pants.

After that we went to ULTA beauty shop. While there they showed me how to apply make-up. I've never worn it so I was completely clueless.

"Whenever you put it on don't do too much. Try to go for a more natural look. It makes you look nice, and not like a hooker. There is a time and place for showy make-up. Make-up is to enhance you natural beauty, and trust me you have plenty of that. Trust me I'm a trained cosmetologist." Zoey told me.

I nodded and did exactly what she told me.

"Perfect. That is a great relaxed natural look. Now later on I'll show you how to really get creative, but that is perfect for now." She said, and all the other girls agreed.

I got eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, blusher, bronzer, shimmer, the whole nine yards. I also got new shampoo & conditioner, a straightener, curling iron, and a waver. I also got several other hair accessories.

When we left there we stopped by a beauty store and I got jewelry. Necklaces, bracelets, anklets, rings, and earrings for all my piercings.

"I love your piercings. They are so cute. I'm especially loving the tongue ring" Gina told me

"Thanks girly. I like it to. I always drag it between my teeth, it's really cool" I said to her

We finally ended up at Wal-Mart. I got my feminine products. Then we went and I got school supplies. I was to be enrolled in school for the new school year. I got folders, notebooks, paper, pens, pencils, the whole nine yards of course. Finally we went and got some new food. They got some of my favorite snack foods & drinks. I also told them that I loved to make my own trail mix. So I went and got the ingredients for that. Basically I got a pack of mixed nuts, a pack of raisins & cranberries, and nestle toll house semi-sweet mini chocolates.

We left there and headed home. Since we went all the way to Seattle it would take about 4 hours to get home. I settled in the car with Rachael and we listened to the radio all the way home. When one of my favorite songs came on Lil Wayne 'How to Love' I turned the station all the way up and started singing the lyrics. Rachael just laughed and sang along with me. That is what we did the whole way home, blasted music and sang with it.

When we finally arrived home all the guys were congregated in the living room watch TV. The kids were all taking naps. When the saw us each guy got up and greeted their partner, and all of them greeted me.

Then everyone got a suspicious look on their face.

"We have something for you." My dad started and then Sam produced a blindfold. "Sam is going to blindfold you and we are going to lead you upstairs. We got you and you won't trip, fall, or run into anything." He finished. I nodded and we were off.

They guided me carefully up the stairs. Then we walked for a while, I heard a door open, and my shoes felt like they were on carpet.

"Well I know that you have been a good sport about sharing rooms with Abagail (Paul's twin girl) but you need your own room. A place where you can just be you, and relax without worrying. So we made this for you and we hope you like it." Dad finished.

My blindfold was removed and I was in shock. My walls were painted a deep purple. Right above my bed nailed to the wall were black letters that spelled my name. Then on various spots on all my walls were famous quotes, and sayings. On one wall there was a cork board and a dry erase board. The other wall had several shelves to put trophies and other stuff like that. My other walls were empty. I could find many things to fill them up with. My carpet was plush and black. I had a Queen sized bed against the wall. It had a deep purple, and black comforter set. With extra pillows thrown all over it. There was a purple and black throw blanket on the bed too. I had two black dressers, a black vanity, and a black night stand. A TV stand with a flat screen TV on the other wall with purple and black moon chairs surrounding it. My other wall had a black bookshelf, my black desk, and a huge window on it. The window had one of those window seat things I've always wanted.

I walked to one of the doors and saw a good sized walk in closet. It had several racks for my shoes, and bars to hang clothes. You had to walk through my closet to get to my bathroom. The bathroom was a nice size. It had had purple and black towels and wash clothes. It had a Jacuzzi tub, and a stained glass walk in shower. There was a double sink with a huge mirror above it. There was also a cabinet to store your toiletries in.

I absolutely love it. I can't wait to put in all of my new clothes, and stuff I just brought. I couldn't wait to decorate my walls and everything. I wanted to fill that cork board up with a lot of pictures.

I walked back to my room door where everyone was waiting and ran into my dads arms.

"Thank you!" I kept saying over and over to everyone. I started crying too. It was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for me and I loved it. That is exactly what it told everyone.

This is really the start of a new beginning. The room made it official I am here to stay and I am so happy!

**AN: **Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review all reviews are welcomed. Anonymous, long short, anything.

If you are reading any of my other stories I want you to know I am working on their next chapter. Sorry about the wait. Near the end of the summer I got busy, and things got a little out of control. Updates will definitely become more regular now. I'm back in school (it started on the 25th) so my life is a little more scheduled. So those will be getting updated and very soon. Don't give up on me yet.

Well until next time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

PEACE OUT!

(:


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**(Pheonyx POV)**

It has been several weeks since I have gotten my new room, and I was told about the pack several days later. It was totally awesome. All the guys phased for me after Billy, Jacob, Sam, and Paul sat me down and told me. I needed proof so everyone phased. It was pretty sweet. I got to ride on them too, it was exhilarating.

School will be starting soon. I am enrolled in the 9th grade. I tested out of 8th grade. I will be going to school with the newly phased wolfs, and Claire.

They also talked me into trying out for a sport, and I made the cheerleading team. Turns out I'm very flexible (who knew)! I took to the sport like a fish to water. Turns out Kim was head cheerleader back in the day and she helped me out. We worked for two weeks. I learned to tumble, chant, and cheer like the best of them. After we learned that she got together some of the other imprints and I learned how to stunt. Kim told me that I was a natural born cheerleader. Within two weeks I was one of the best.

I tried out and made the Varsity team, everyone was so proud of me. I was so happy, I finally felt a part of something. I was the youngest person ever to make varsity. All the cheerleaders treat me like I'm their little sister. I'm one of their best tumblers, and main flyers for all the stunts. I can't tell you how many times I've been tossed up in the air this summer.

We've been working out butts off. I learned so many cheers and dances that I don't even know how I remember more. Our school isn't humungous, but there are quite a few people. We have a pretty good football team.

I've meet several of the football players, and they are really cute. They've noticed me also, but I'm not that big of a flirt. They are also scared of my family, so they don't really mess with me too much. It doesn't matter that much to me though, they're good eye candy but most of them are really cocky.

I already signed up for my classes.

**First Semester**

Gym

Spanish 2 Honors

World History Honors

Band

**Second Semester**

English 9 AP

Geometry Honors

Environmental Science Honors

Band

We have four classes a semester. Each class is about a hour and a half, and then we have a 30 minute lunch break between 2nd and 3rd period.

Today is the big back to school bonfire. It is for all ages it's a whole night of chatting, catching up, eating, and entertainment.

My dad talked me into singing. Most of the pack has heard me sing and play, and agreed with him. So I will be singing a song. I really hope I don't tank it.

**(Paul POV)**

My little girl is adjusting well to La Push. She has busted through her shell, and is blooming. She was quite the social butterfly now, still a little shy but only at times.

She knows about the pack, and took it all in stride. It is way easier not keeping it a secret from her.

She is a cheerleader now, and I have mixed emotions about that. For one I'm glad that she is getting involved with other people her age, but I know what high school boys think about cheerleaders. I'm not a blind man my daughter is beautiful, and guys will be all over her. It doesn't help that the cheerleading uniforms are really short. I remember I used to think about cheerleaders in their uniforms, and if teenage guys are thinking what I was thinking then I'm going to want to rip a new ahole into all of them.

On the upside she had made several friends, and she loves it. She's really good too. Kim worked with her really really hard, and it paid off.

She's also in the band she is playing the flute and she sounds amazing. She is really musically gifted.

She's really smart too, she tested out of 8th grade, and is going to the 9th. She tested out of Spanish 1, and Algebra 1 too so she got put in the next level.

All the pack takes a lot of pride in her. They all want to protect her, and make sure she is safe. Honestly though she doesn't really need it she can stand up for herself really well. She ripped Jared a new one when he tried to call her fragile. He watched what he said from then on. She is very feisty, and she has my temper.

Today is the day of the back to school bonfire. I talked Pheonyx and convinced her to sing. All the pack has heard her, and she is like a siren. Her voice draws you in, and makes you want to listen. She writes all of her songs, and she is amazing.

Before that happens though there will be a lot of dancing, eating, and chatting. There will be different games set up, and people just goofing off.

The ladies have been cooking up a storm. Another thing that Pheonyx is good at cooking. She gives Emily a run for her money, and beats her out in several things. She cooked everyone a big thank you dinner a couple nights ago, and somehow she managed to have everyone and I mean everyone full. Not even the wolfs could take another bite. We stuffed our faces.

She cooked up a storm the whole day. She kicked everyone out the house, and made all of it from scratch. She even made dessert from scratch. I swear that girl is a culinary genius. Ever since then we beg for her to cook us something. For tonight she made several cakes and pies to take to the cook out. She also made potato salad, and homemade chili.

I was loading all the food up in the car, Rachael was getting the kids ready, and Pheonyx was getting ready herself.

I put the last item in the car, and when I came back in Rach and the twins were ready. We had to leave soon so I called down Pheonyx.

"Coming" she replied and I heard a room door open.

She looked beautiful. She had on a black and white off the shoulder top, black short denim shorts, and black vans. She had silver hoops in her first hole, silver studs in the other, a black bar in her industrial, and sliver studs in the rest of her holes. She had on several black, white, and silver bracelets on. She had a silver heart necklace, a silver ring. Then she had a silver chain around her ankle. Her hair was wavy going down her back, and had a white flower in it. Her make-up consisted of a smoky eye look, and clear gloss.

She looked amazing and I didn't want her going anywhere looking like that, but I didn't say anything. She looked so happy, and I couldn't ruin that.

"So what do you think?" she asked us

**(Pheonyx POV)**

I was now getting ready for the bonfire. Earlier I was texting Claire earlier. She has become one of my best friends. She told me that there would be some seriously cute guys, and I should dress up a little bit. I never looked tomboyish, but I never really put too much effort into my looks.

I decided that tonight I was going to take her advice. I may not flirt with any of the guys, but I could at least look good and turn some heads. Claire has been teaching me how to dance, and now I'm a pro. I won't embarrass myself on the dance floor. I actually love dancing and according to Claire I'm good at it. So I don't have to worry there.

After I cooked I ran upstairs and started getting ready. I grabbed my toiletries and ran to the bathroom. I washed my body and hair and shaved all the hair off of me. I now smelled like shea butter. I put on some good smelling cherry blossom lotion. I also put on deodorant, don't want to knock anyone out with B.O. I decided to let my hair naturally dry into its curly waves.

I wrapped my robe around me and ran into my room. I rummaged through my closet trying to find something appropriate to wear. I quickly found something then threw it on. I put on all my jewelry. Then I grabbed my vans and some zebra stripped socks and put those on. I quickly did my make-up. I gave myself the smoky eye look, and put on clear gloss. I clipped my hair behind one of my ears with a white flower clip and that completed my look. Just as I finished I heard my dad call me downstairs.

I quickly grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. Once I got down I could tell that my family was speechless. I've never really put this much effort into my outfits. I liked the reaction, it boosted my confidence. I'll definitely have to dress like this more often.

"So what do you think?" I asked them

"You look vewy prewty sissy" Abigail said to me

"Aww thank you Abby" I told her kissing her cheek.

"You look great sweetie." Rachael said

"I second that. I'm going to have to make sure the guys keep a watch on you tonight. You'll definitely be turning some heads" dad said with a kiss to my cheek. "Now let's roll out of here before they eat all the food."

We arrived 5 minutes later. The party was basically in full swing. We took all the food out of the car and walked over to the food tables, and set them up. Right after that Rachael took the kids to play with the other pack kids. Dad went to chat with the men, and I looked around for Claire.

I quickly found her sitting at one of the many tables set up kissing Quil. I rolled up behind her screamed.

"OMG! You're cheating on me. I thought you loved me." I exclaimed

At first she was confused until she saw who I was.

"Aww I'm sorry wifey. You know it's only you." she said getting off of Quil and trying to hug me

"Nope we're through it's over. I want a divorce." I said while trying to keep a straight face

"Nooo. I'm sorry baby" Claire said

"Nope it's over good-bye!" I yelled and started walking away.

I got about a yard before Claire tackled me into a hug. This was our little joke, she was my wifey and I was hers.

Tonight she was wearing gray jeans that were painted on, and you could see her pink shirt peaking out from under Quil's gray hoodie that was humungous on her. She had on flipflops.

"OMG you look amazing wifey. I knew my wife was sexy" she all but screeched as I gave her a twirl.

"Aww thanks sweetie. You know I got to spice it up every once and a while!" I said

"Well you clean up good girly." She told me

"Thanks girl. Hey Quil" I said finally acknowledging his presence.

"Hi Pheonyx." He exclaimed giving me a bear hug

Claire and I chatted as we made our way to where the wolf pack was.

As I got closer the guys all whistled at me and I strutted the rest of the way.

"And here is Pheonyx Meraz. Wearing the latest in summer apparel. A black off the shoulder top showing just enough skin up top to keep it interesting, but not provocative. Black denim short shorts that are shaped nicely to her ass." Right there I gave a little model twirl with a little booty bounce "Then to top it off rocking those vans. Wearing this you are sure to make some heads turn. Watch out though Ms. Pheonyx here is protected by a ton of tough males, who look like they're about to beat the shit out of me if I don't stop talking." Zach ended quickly.

"Just stop while you're behind Zach, but thanks for the nice little intro there. Glad to know you like the look." I said winking at him.

He blushed, and the men just growled.

"OH calm down. It was just a joke." I told them

"Looking good there." Emily

"Love it" Kim

"Super Jealous" Linda

"OHH Sexy Mama" Zoey

"Don't encourage this did you not see those guys staring at her. She needs to change." Sam said with the rest of the guys agreeing.

"Shut up Sam. She looks good and I think that it is good guys are looking at her. They should she is a beautiful girl. Plus if Paul let her out the house then he approves, and his opinion is the only ones that really counts." Emily told Sam while smacking him on the back of the head.

"Thanks Emily" I told her "No Problem" was her reply.

After a little while the party really got started. All of the little kids left and the older people leaving mostly people 13 - 35.

Some guy from the Rez was DJ. All of us headed out to the floor. We started dancing around to the music. We danced to Far East Movement "Like a G6". Claire and I moved around the floor rocking our hips and swaying to the music. Then "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj came on and all the girls jammed out. Tons of different music came on. All genres we danced well into the night. Throughout the night people came onto the stage, and performed different things.

I chilled with the squad for a little bit, then some people from band. I mostly stuck with the pack & imprints. Whenever a slow song came on I would always sway with Zach. He was a good dance partner. We were very close, but we both had a mutual friendship we knew that we were too much alike to even consider dating.

Claire and I were sweating and panting by the time we sat down from dancing. Zach and Quil got us water while we grabbed a table.

"So what is up with you and Zach?" she asked me

"Nothing we're just friends. We don't like each other like that trust me." I told her

"Hmmm. okay. We need to get you a guy soon. Even though you're 13 you're going to high school. We need you to get a man, preferably a wolf." She told me

"Well unless someone else phases that isn't going to work" I whispered as the guys came our way.

We thanked them and quickly guzzled them down. We had worked up a thirst with all that dancing. We all sat and chatted for a while. Zach, Claire, and I talked about the upcoming school year.

They were both juniors. While the other two wolves were sophomores I'm the only freshman. I get to have gym with Claire though. I also have Spanish 2 with Zach. We all have lunch together. My other classes will be between Owen, and Andrew. Quil laughed at us and told us about his days in high school. Jake, Embry, and him did some crazy things. Soon one of my favorite songs came on and of course Claire and I had to go dance. It was a super oldie but it was a great song. It was 'Low' by Flo Rida. Everyone came on the floor, and danced. We moved around our dance partner and grinded and swayed our hips. Then of course got low when the song said so. It was so much fun. It was all completely for the sake of dancing. Well at least for me and Zach. Quil and Claire got a little too much into it if you know what I mean.

A little while later it was my turn to go onstage to sing. I handed my CD to the DJ then went center stage.

"Umm. Hi I'm Pheonyx Meraz. I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote, and I hope you like it. Here I go" I said I took a big breath and nodded to the DJ

**Skyscraper by Demi Lovato (let's pretend that Pheonyx wrote it though)**

****_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<em>

_Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better  
>to watch me while I bleed?<em>

_All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<br>Yea-ohh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh Ohhhh!  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

Throughout the whole song I saw everyone gently swaying to the music. The pack knew the meaning behind the song, and they looked proud of me. When I sung the last note the silence lasted for a few seconds, then a huge applause started. Everyone was chanting and screaming my name.

"Thanks for listening" I said into the mic. I got my CD from the DJ, and walked off stage. I was quickly enveloped into a hug by my dad and step mom.

"I'm so proud of you. That was a great song" my dad told me kissing my head.

"Wow. You got a great voice Pheonyx. That song was amazing. We have definitely have to perform together for the talent show." Claire exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Calm down Claire. That isn't even until December. I'll think about it, and thanks." I told her

One by one the pack congratulated me, then different people from the rez told me how good I was. It was around midnight when we left the bonfire. We drove to Billy's house to pick up the twins. The old people kept the youngins while the rest of us were at the bonfire. When we arrived all the kids were knocked out, and Billy, Old Quil, Charlie, and Sue looked worn out.

Everyone picked up their respective child, and we all left thanking the older ones for watching the kids.

We were so tired. Once we got home I went straight to my room to get ready for bed. Once my dad and Rach laid the twins down the said goodnight to me and they went to their room.

I put my clothes in the hamper, took off my jewelry, took the clamp out of my hair then went to the bathroom. I removed my make-up, took a quick shower, then put on my PJ's. It was my dad's oversized La Push high t-shirt.

I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**(Rachael POV)**

The bonfire is going great. Of course most of the older guys tripped over Pheonyx's outfit, but in the end Paul was cool with it so it didn't matter. He told me he didn't say anything, because she looked so happy and was glowing. So if that outfit made her happy she could wear it. It covered everything up, even though it may be on the short side. It could've been worse.

Everyone just relaxed and ate for this portion of the party. Later on the kids and older people would leave and the party would go full swing. Even though Paul and I are some of the older pack members we were still pretty young. We're only 28 so we still like to party. It will be weird for Paul to see his daughter dancing out here, but hopefully he gets over it.

I've seen her dancing with Claire and she got moves. She can put some professional dancers to shame. She used her awesome shape to her advantage. She has a rocking booty (nh), and I'm honestly jealous. Mine is okay, and Paul loves it, but dang if I had hers. Well can't really do anything about it.

Soon the good music started and everyone hit the dance floor. Of course the DJ didn't disappoint and we had a rockin' time. We had all the music from Rap, Country, Electronic, Screamo, and everything in-between.

Claire and Pheonyx lit up the floor too. They commanded attention. It looked like their moves were rehearsed, but like they were still just letting go. Ahh how it is to be young and carefree. I danced with Paul. He's a great dance partner, and sometimes we can be worse than teenagers. He had a watchful eye on Pheonyx though.

She was dancing with Zach, and apparently he was getting too close to Pheonyx. "Calm down honey. They're dancing. Nothing is meant from it okay." I said trying to calm him down. He nodded and we continued dancing.

We danced most of the night taking occasional breaks. Sometimes people would come on the stage and perform. People danced, sang, and everything. Pheonyx was performing last and we couldn't wait. When they announced that it was her turn the whole pack pushed themselves to the front of the stage **(FYI: when I refer to the pack I mean the wolves, and imprints. When I just mean the wolves or just the imprints I'll specify. Thanks.)**.

She introduced herself, and said several words then started singing. Her song was so powerful. It was great and had everybody swaying along. The pack knew that this song referred to her struggles, but even if you didn't know her story you could tell its meaning. It could apply to anybody. The message basically is you can knock me down, talk about me, and all that other crap but I'm not going to let that bring me down and I'm going to keep going to the top.

Everyone congratulated her when she got offstage. The party ended a couple minutes later, and everyone left after helping to break down.

We picked up the kids from Billy's then headed home. Everyone was dog tired (no pun intended). Paul and I laid the kids down, and said goodnight to Pheonyx. After that we retired to our room.

I took a quick shower and threw on my PJ's. No love making for us tonight. I was just way too tired. By the time I heard him come out the shower I was pretty much in slumber land. I felt him lie down next to me and wrap him arms around me and then I was completely out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Pheonyx POV)**

School has been going for about a week now, and so far it has been good. Apparently I'm popular. I'm a cheerleader and the sexiest guys in the school (the Andrew, Owen, and Zach) are my best friends. So far my classes have been easy, and they're great!

Cheerleading is awesome. Our team is so good. We got amazing cheers. They're black people cheers with good beats. Then we stunt and tumble like a competition white people team **(I'm not trying to be racists at all)**. Our football team had an away game against Forks High School to start off the season. We won and our first home game is Friday and we play Port High school from Port Angeles.

Claire and I have a new favorite dance we've been dancing to it since we heard it. It's called wobble by VIC. We love it and kill the dance that goes with it.

Today is Monday and I'm mad tired. Today I have a fitness test in gym and a review test on Spanish 1 stuff in Spanish 2. It sucks. This means I'm bumming at school today. I grab a pair of light grey sweats, a purple tank top, I grab my grey Hollister jacket, my purple socks, and black NIKE slides. I put that on then throw my hair up in a sloppy ponytail. I put on silver studs in my holes and that completes my look.

Since I had practice after school I got my cheer bag and put the stuff in there. I put in my cheer t-shirt, sports bra, black sofee shorts, cheer shoes, and toiletries. I get my bookbag which is heavy. I have a binder and textbook for Spanish 2, binder and textbook for World History. Plus several other things that you need for school.

I grab my purple tote purse and put in my phone, charger, lotion, deodorant, smell good spray, wallet, keys, brush, comb, headphones, pack of gum, and my reading glasses.

I grab all the stuff I need for school and leave my room. When I get downstairs everyone is already at the table. I sit my stuff down at the door, and sit down to eat too.

"You look relaxed today." Rach told me

"I am. I'm tired so I'm bumming it today. It's going to be a long one 2 tests plus cheer practice after school. We have to come up with a dance too, so we'll be there forever." I told her digging into the pancakes that got sat down in front of me.

"Well I know you'll do good." She told me

"Thanks Rach." I said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Who's picking you up?" dad asked me

"Umm. Claire." I said after a little thought.

"Okay well I think she's outside." Dad said

I looked out the window and she was pulling in. I quickly ate the last few bites of pancakes and got up. I grabbed an apple juice, granola bar, an apple and water from the fridge and threw it into my cheer bag. I scooped up the rest of my stuff and ran out the door.

"Hey girlie" Claire said

"Wassup girl" I replied as we pulled off.

It took about 8 minutes to get to the school from the house. We both knew exactly what we were about to listen to. I plugged in my iphone and hit play. Then our song Wobble came on. We both did the dance in our seats bobbing our heads and swaying to the beat. We pulled into the lot blasting that song. Everyone knows we like it.

We meet up with the wolves near the entrance of the school. I have first period gym with Claire. While the guys have sports management.

"Heyy guys!" I yell

"Pheonyx! Claire!" they all yelled

They rushed over to us and gave us big hugs.

"I didn't know you missed us that much!" I said as they released us.

"Hush up!" they said.

We all started walking to our lockers. Thankfully they were all right around each other. No one was really around us so we started talking about some pack things.

"Did you know that supposedly there is about to be a new wolf phasing." Zach whispered to us.

"Really!" everyone said

"Yupp! He's a new student. His family just moved here. His dad knew the legends, and saw some of the symptoms in his son. So they moved back. They used to live in California. His dad is a big time construction worker, and his mom is an interior designer. You know all that construction going on near the edge of La Push, that's where they're going to live. As you can tell the house is relatively big, especially for La Push. His parents are Vivian and Richard White. He is Chase White, and he's the same age as me and Claire. Then he as 5 siblings. Chloe(Chase's twin 16), Hayden(Haleigh's twin3), Haleigh(Hayden's twin 3), Jayden(Jayda's twin newborn), and Jayda(Jayden's twin newborn). Twins run in their family. They should fit right in. Most of the pack kids are their age. Then Chase and Chloe are with us, after he has control of course. They should be here sometime later this week. He should be starting school next week." Zach finished

"Wow this should be fun. Now we have two more people to hang with. Claire and I get another girl to hang out with!" I exclaimed.

"Yess Finally. Even though we'll still be outnumbered!" Claire exclaimed.

"Well I'm just glad I won't be the newbie anymore!" Owen said.

"

We enter the gym and then head to the locker rooms. It isn't full yet, but within a few minutes it will be. Claire and I change into the shorts and t-shirt that the school provides then we leave the locker room.

The fitness test started as soon as everyone got out of the locker rooms, and stretched. Run a mile, 10 pull ups, 10 sit ups, 15 push ups, 10 full court suicides, and to end it a half a mile run. You got timed, and the goal is to improve every time we do the test. I finished in 18 minutes. I was the first one. Once I finished I went and took a shower, and put my school clothes back on. Claire was one of the last ones finished it took her 45 minutes.

"Finally girl. I've been waiting on you" I joked with her.

"Hush up! We can't all be physically fit like you." she huffed out, trying to catch her breath.

I walked with her to the locker room, and waited for her to get showered and ready. Once she grabbed her stuff we went out to the gym again.

"Okay people. Our goal until the next time is to reduce everyone's time at least 5 minutes. The ultimate goal is to get at or under 15 minutes. For the few of you that did get close to 15 minutes you obviously don't have much to do. The best recorded time that I know of is 10.26. So if somebody can beat that you will have an automatic A for the whole semester." He concluded.

After his speech the bell rang. I said by to Claire and headed to Spanish. I grabbed a seat next to Zach. We barely had time to say hi before Senora Gomez handed out our review test. 100 questions on vocabulary, sentence forming, grammar, and conjugating. How fun. I pull out my iphone and quickly put in my headphones, and put my music on shuffle. Luckily I'm actually really good at Spanish, and breeze through it. I finish in about 45 minutes. I turn it in pretty confident that I'll get an A.

I see Zach still struggling with the test, and feel sorry for him. Mostly everyone is still working on the test. Spanish is the only language offered here. The tribal council thinks it is a good thing to learn. It's the second most common language spoke in the U.S., and they want people to be prepared for if they leave the reservation. You have to pass Spanish 3 to graduate. That class is the conversational Spanish class. Then you also have to pass Quileute 6 or be fluent in Quileute. So by the time you leave the reservation you should be able to at least understand and speak a little Spanish. They want you to be fluent in Quileute before you leave the reservation though. You start taking it in kindergarten. Plus you speak it at home, and throughout the reservation. They have days where you have to try to speak Quileute as much as possible.

They made an exception for me though instead of taking the class I have to be fluent before i can graduate. My dad and the whole pack plus imprints have been helping me with that. We have flashcards on almost everything at home. It's really interesting. Billy and Jacob help me learn more about the heritage of the Quileute's, and tell me awesome legends. Sue teaches me about the earth. Like the ancient Quileute medicines, and herbs and stuff. She says she loves showing me, because Leah never wanted to learn. I feel honored, to be learning more about my heritage.

Back to school now though. The bell just rang and Zach is walking me to World History, since his class is near mine.

"That test was horrible. I'm pretty sure I failed it!" he exclaimed

"Come on dude it wasn't that bad!" I told him

"Yes it was. I don't remember anything from Spanish 1, I took that freshman year." He said exasperated.

"Well you should've taken Spanish 2 sophomore year, and then you could've been in Spanish 3 now. That way everything would've still been fresh in your mind." I told him a duh voice. He just gave me the finger, and walked into his class. I laughed and walked into mines.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and then came cheer practice. Today we worked on making some posters to get the crowd pumped up. Like make some noise, then one with the school colors on it and different stuff like that. We practiced so stunts using them, and then worked on the rest of our stuff.

We finally put the mix together of the songs we wanted, and came up with a dance at around 7:45pm. I was exhausted. Lisa one of the girls on the team offered to drive me home, and I accepted. First I called my dad first though.

"Hey daddy. We just got out of practice." I told him

"Alright. Do you need a ride or is someone bringing you?"

"I got a ride"

"Alright. I'll see you soon." He said and we hung up.

I hoped into Lisa's car, and we both talked about the new dance we made up.

"I most definitely love the whole dance routine part. Especially the little ripple effect thing you added sweet. Then that tumbling routine is insane." She exclaimed.

"No the stunts. That basket toss, I got insane height. Then the whole pyramid thing at the end, pure genius!" I told her.

"Ha! You came up with most of it." She said.

"Nah we all pitched in. I just sort of kinda pieced it all into a routine. Each individual move came from somebody though. Like that whole standing back tuck ripple at the beginning was Hannah's idea. We all make a pretty good team." I said.

"Heck yeah we do. Without you though we wouldn't have been able to get those ideas into an actual presentable routine. So thanks." She said

"Aww. No problem." I told her as we pulled into my drive, it was around 8:15.

"Well see you tomorrow. Hopefully practice won't be as long."

"No worries. It was cool, and I had fun. Well see you tomorrow." I said getting out the car. She waved and pulled off.

"I'm home" I yelled walking into the door.

I quickly got tackled by a 5 year old.

"Wassup munchkin?" I asked

"Sissy I missed you! Where were you?" Abbly exclaimed

"I was at cheer practice" I told them

"Ohh. I want to be a cheerleader just like you when I grow up!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well you be sure to do that sweetheart. I'll even help you when you get older." I told her

"Really! Yay! I can't wait. I'm going to be a cheerleader just like my big sissy!" she exclaimed running out of the room.

I just laughed, and started walking up the stairs. Once I got to the top I saw Rach, peak her head out of her room.

"Hey Pheonyx. You're finally home!"

"Yeah practice was super long today!"

"Well we already ate dinner, but your plate is in the oven. Your dad had to run patrol tonight, he should be back at around 1am. So don't get scared if you here noise around that time."

"Okay thanks. Well right now I'm stink so I'm going to shower, then I'll eat something."

"Do you want me to send Abby, and Adam up once I go down. It should be around 9 by then. They're in the playroom right now." I told her

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

"No problem" I said heading into my room.

I unpacked my cheer bag, and put my school clothes into the hamper, and put my slides back in the closet. I grabbed my sleep shorts, a cami, and my fuzzy slippers from my closet and put them in the bathroom. Then I stripped and hopped in the shower. I stayed in there for a while, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I washed my hair, shaved then hopped out. I lotioned up, put deodorant on. Then washed my face with my cleansers. I got dressed, and walked back in my closet and put my cheer clothes in the hamper.

I decided to blow dry my hair tonight, and flat iron it. I wanted to wear it straight tomorrow, and since my hair is so thick and wavy I have to flat iron the night before. Then I'll have to run the flat iron through it again in the morning. Usually when I flat iron my hair it'll stay straight just for that day. If I want it straight again I'll have to repeat the process.

After I finished doing this it was around 9:15. "Rach I'm going to send the twins up now" I called to her.

I walked downstairs, and went into the playroom and told Abby and Adam it was time for bed. They always shower and get dressed at around 8, and then they have another hour of play then it's time for bed. They know the routine, and rarely ever put up a fight. They nod their heads, and hug me goodnight.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out my dinner. Chicken, greens, mac n cheese, and mashed potatoes. I poured myself some apple juice, and slowly ate my food. I texted people while I ate so it took me a while. I swear some of my friends are a trip!

They've been trying to get me to go with this really nice sophomore that plays varsity football. He's really cute, and I'm actually considering it. I've been texting him some, his name is Jason York. He's in band, and we have gym together. He's on drumline, and plays first bass. He can also play trumpet. He's a really sweet guy.

I finish my food, and wash the plate then head upstairs. I knock on Rach's door and tell her goodnight. I finally go to my room, and climb under the covers. I plug my phone up and then put my headphones on, and continue texting.

**(AN: Okay so there will be two conversations going on. She'll be talking to Claire and Jason. I'll put whoever sent the message at the end so you don't get confused. IF you do get confused I'll go back and change it later. Just tell me.)**

_**Shut up Claire! I don't know what to do? – Pheonyx to Claire**_

_** Well you should figure it out. I mean he likes you obviously, and you like him. It probably won't last long, but we're in high school most relationships don't. At least give him a chance. You'll never know what type of dude you like if you don't date one. I mean even if he ain't a wolf. Who knows when someone else will phase, so just have some fun. It won't kill you. – Claire to Pheonyx**_

_** Sorry about all my friends pestering you about this. I don't want you to feel pressured to answer me – Jason to Pheonyx**_

_** Trust me I aint. I do sorta kinda like you, but honestly I've never had a boyfriend. – Pheonyx to Jason**_

_** Really I don't believe it. I mean you're so pretty, I find it hard to believe that no one was ever attracted to you. Well if you would have me I would be delighted to be your first boyfriend. I mean I don't know how long it'll last, but I'll treat you right, and I'll be the best boyfriend I can be. I mean I won't do everything right, and we'll have fights but that happens in ever relationship. I'll do my best to never hurt you, so what do you say? – Jason to Pheonyx**_

_** Okay I will. NO PROMISES though. I'll try. I really do like you though. – Pheonyx to Jason**_

_** I said YES! – Pheonyx to Claire**_

_** YAY! I'm so happy for you he's so sweet! – Claire to Pheonyx**_

_** I know you have to read the text he sent me tomorrow! – Pheonyx to Claire**_

_** Okay! Well it's getting late so I'll ttyl! – Claire to Pheonyx**_

_** KK! Night girly – Pheonyx to Claire**_

_** Sweet =] I'm glad you said yes. – Jason to Pheonyx**_

_** I'm glad I said yes too. Well it's getting late, so I'll ttyl (: - Pheonyx to Jason**_

_** Okay night girlfriend ;) – Jason to Pheonyx**_

_** Night boyfriend (; - Pheonyx to Jason**_

__I put my phone on my dresser, and smiled to myself. My first boyfriend wonder how this will go, and I wonder what the pack will say. Well I won't worry about that tonight, I'll save that conversation for later. Then I turned over and went to sleep.

**AN: **I know this chapter is way overdue. Sorry guys. I don't know why I haven't been writing. I really am busy with band and been getting home late, but I still could of written something. So here is a chapter. Maybe I'll start writing more, hopefully. I really do miss writing for my stories.

Then once I finished writing this chapter my internet wouldn't connect. So I had to wait a whole day to actually post it. UGH! So sorry guys & gals.

Well hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** (Pheonyx POV)**

It's been about a week since I've been going with Jason. He's lived up to what he said and he's really nice and super sweet. We haven't kissed, but we hold hands and all that other stuff.

I told my dad and the pack about us about two days after we started dating. They didn't flip out too much. I guess since I didn't get imprinted on or something. They were pretty nice to Jason. Of course they did the whole intimidating/ scare thing that guys do, but after that they were pretty cool.

They guys won their game last night, so we're having another bonfire. Honestly it seem like these guys will celebrate anything just to have another bonfire. Of course I got roped into singing again.

I'm most definitely not as nervous as last time. I'm actually singing two songs, that I wrote of course. I worked really hard on them, and recorded them to a CD. Well I've recorded a lot of my songs to several CD's, this way I'll never forget them. Most of my songs are from my experiences or stories I've heard about. I also have some about wishful things, that have never happened to me or anyone I know. I like mostly all my songs, and think that they're pretty good. Obviously other people like them to since I'm always being asked to sing.

The White's had moved in on Thursday. Everyone went over and helped with their unpacking and stuff. They had so much help that they finished the same day. I didn't get a chance to go because I had cheer practice. Chase also phased that very night, apparently there is a vamp close by because he phased very quickly. According to my dad it didn't take him long to calm down. I guess because he knew what to expect, and stuff. It took him just under 1 hour to phase back. He's staying with Seth since he's the only one that lives by their selves and doesn't have kids or a wife that Chase could accidently harm. Zach said he's really calm, and only had one close call. So they're allowing him to go to the bonfire tonight. Under close supervision of course. Everyone has met him, but me so I'll probably get that privilege tonight.

Chloe came to the game Friday night. I meet Chloe after the game. She chilled with Claire, and me for a while. She knew about the pack, so we were able to tell her more of what to expect. She also knew about the imprint so Claire told her all about that one. She had been sorta avoiding Zach, but she said she is crushing on him. I got her number and have been texting her since then.

Turns out we had several of the pack to imprint on the newcomers. Zach imprinted on Chloe. That relationship will probably start soon since they're around the same age. Seth imprinted on Haleigh. She's three and Seth will have to wait at least 11-13 years. It's according to how mature she is. Since Seth phased when he was 14 he looks a tad younger than most of the other wolves, so it won't look as bad. Seth said he's okay with it, according to him he's wait this long a few more years won't kill him. Then Owen imprinted on Jayda. All I have to say is that the White's have an almost 24/7 babysitter. That baby already has him wrapped around her finger. Poor Andrew is still all alone, but he said he's good with that. Now that all the pack guys are taking, he can get all the girls that are heartbroken over it. He's such a wanna be player!

Claire's coming over in a few minutes to get ready for the bonfire. Everyone is going to be there of course. It's going to be just a tad chilly tonight so I'm going with a more relaxed outfit. A long sleeved purple Hollister shirt, dark washed skinnies, a black scarf around my neck and my tall black furry Uggs. I have three pair of real Uggs. They are a tall tan pair, tall black, & argyle knit gray ones (they're the kind that fold over and can button). They're just way too expensive to have a lot of them. I have knock off brands, that look just like them and feel just the same honestly. To accessorize I choose silver hoops, silver stud in second hole, black bar, silver dangling thing for belly button, and silver studs for her tongue and nose. I grab my silver heart necklace, several different silver, black, and purple bracelets, and a silver ring. Once I've picked out my outfit the doorbell rings.

"I got it" I yelled as I ran down the steps & opened up the door.

"Hey girlie!" Claire exclaimed giving me a hug

"Wassup?" I said

"Nothing much. Need you to do something to this hair of mine. It's all frizzy and I can't do anything to it!" She whined.

"Don't woryy chicka. I got you." I told her

"Gosh you're a lifesaver!" she whisper yelled

We both went upstairs and I got to work on her hair. I quickly washed & conditioned it using Tresume. After that I blow-dried it out, and then flat ironed it. Afterwards I took the curlers & curled everything but her bang. I took a pretty black hair clip & clipped her bang back making a poof. Sorta like Snookie's, but much smaller! The hairstyle sounds fancy, but honestly it looks pretty casual. She had on a longsleeved light blue shirt, light wash jeans, and my tan Uggs.

"Hey those are mine!" I exclaimed once I noticed.

"I know! I'm borrowing them." She said like it was nothing

"Doesn't borrowing something require telling the person that you're going to be borrowing it." I asked

"I just did now you know" she said with a smile

"Hmm. Sure whatever Claire. Just make sure I get them back!" I said with a laugh

"Sure sure!" she said.

"Okay. I just got to get dressed then touch up my hair and I'll be ready." I told her.

As I got ready I talked to Claire.

"So how are things going with you and Quil?" I asked her

"Pretty good. I think that we may do it soon." She said dreamily.

"Of course we both know we love each other, and we're imprints. We're not leaving each other. Plus I think he finally sees me as more mature now. I mean of course he thinks I'm mature, or else he wouldn't be dating me, but I think it's finally clicked for him now. If you get what I'm saying. I look more like a woman now, I just grew boobs and everything this summer. Not all of us are lucky like you, you're only 13 and have a figure of at least an 18 year old. I'm 16 and my boobs are only a B cup, and my ass is still flat. You're lucky girl" she said with ended with a big sigh.

"Aww! How cute, and I totally get it. You have to tell me when you finally do. Also you look good with the figure you have now. A lot of grown woman have small breast. It doesn't matter what you look like in comparison to everyone else it only matters what Quil thinks." I told her.

"I know you're right, but a girl can dream right. I mean I like how I look, and I'm confident about it but damn chicka you really got it going on. You may not see it, but you have almost all these La Push boys falling all over you. Like no lie on the first day of school everytime you walked by, all I heard behind us was damn!" she exclaimed

"Well as long as you know that you're beautiful. Also it doesn't matter about them, I could care less. Plus people liking you based off your looks isn't great either. You never know the ones that are truly genuine." I told her

"True. Well off that subject. How are you and Jason going" she asked

"Pretty good. I mean I don't have a relationship to compare it to, but it seems good. He treats me well, and he's a nice person. I don't see spending the rest of my life with him, but for now he's what I need." I replied

"That's cool. You just need a fun relationship to get the feel for them, before you get too serious. Plus I don't think it's a good idea to get too serious with a non-wolf boy." Claire said

"Well like I said. None of the single guys have imprinted on me. So if no one phases then, I'm out of luck." I told her with a sigh

"Don't worry. I have a feeling about this new guy. He may be the one." Claire said with conviction.

"All right we'll see." I told her.

"Hey! He's pretty cute honestly. If I didn't have Quil I would totally go for him. You haven't meet him yet. Everyone is anxious to see if he imprints on you. Even your dad. Quil told me that he's worried. He doesn't want to lose you yet." Claire told me matter of factly.

"Well he doesn't have to worry. If he does imprint I want to go slow, and not just speed ahead because we know we're soul mates." I said

"All right I get you" Claire told me.

"All right I'm ready" I told her.

I had on the stuff I had laid out. Then I let my hair go into its natural waves. I had on eyeliner, and mascara with a little bit of clear gloss. Casual and relaxed, but at the same time tasteful.

"Okay looking good. Lets get ready to head out." She said.

I grabbed my phone, some money, my Carmax, and my house key. Then went downstairs with Claire.

Rachael, Dad, and the twins were watching TV.

"All right dad we're heading out." I told him

"Okay be careful, and Rach and I will probably be there later. We're going to give the twins baths, and take them over to 's house. We'll probably pick them up in the morning." Dad told me.

Eww usually whenever the twins aren't home for the night Rach & Dad do the nasty. I don't want to be here to have to hear that. "Umm…. Can I stay the night at Claire's?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine" dad replied, and I could tell his voice was relieved that I wouldn't be here. "Thanks dad" I told him

"I'll be right back Claire I'm going to pack a bag." I told her.

I ran upstairs and got a tote bag. I threw in my toiletries, my sleep pants (they're yellow and have different spongebob faces on them), a dark blue tank. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeved Hollister shirt and jacket. I decided just to wear my Uggs again tomorrow. I threw my earphones, wallet, makeup bag, and my charger in there too. If I forgot anything I would just use Claire's.

I came back downstairs a few short minutes later. "Okay I'm ready. Bye Rach bye Dad." I called out as me and Claire walked out of the door.

"Ohh sooo… your parents are going to do the nasty tonight." Claire playfully said.

"Yeah I know. Why do you think I'm going to your house tonight?" I told her

"And here I thought it was because you loved spending time with me!" she exclaimed.

We both busted out laughing.

We picked up Chloe, and got to the beach few minutes later, and everything was pretty much in full swing. There was good music playing, tailgating, and dancing.

We walked over to Quil's truck and saw him and several other members of the pack. I also saw someone that looked unfamiliar. They were talking to Seth so I couldn't get a good view of them, but they were cute.

"Wassup guys?" I yelled out as we got a little closer.

"Pheonyx! Claire! Chloe!" They all exclaimed. Giving us hugs once we got over there.

"So you finally made it!" Seth said

"Finally. There was no exact time to be here." I told him

"Don't back talk me!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever Seth!" I told him

"So…" I said looking at the who I assume is Chase "is this the new kid?" I asked

"Yupp!" Quil said

"Chase met Pheonyx Paul's daughter & La Push's resident whiz kid/major hottie. Pheonyx met Chase the newly phased wolf." Zach introduced us.

"Shut up Zach. Just cause I'm probably smarter than you. Plus I know I look good, that part wasn't needed." I told him cockily. "Hi! I'm Pheonyx it's nice to meet you." I said finally facing Zach.

"Hi I'm….." Zach started to say

**AN: **I know I'm EVIL! Major cliffy, but I'm sure yall know what just happened! So I was going to end it here but, since I can be a nice person & I haven't updated in forever. I'm going to continue. So unbunch you panties & get back to reading

**(Chase POV)**

So yeah I'm Chase White. New resident in La Push, and a newly phased wolf. I have a great family. We have a good amount of money. My dad is a big time construction company & my mom is an amazing interior designer. We used to live in California, but once is started showing signs of phasing we started packing. At first me and my sister( Chloe) were clueless. Our parents sat us down and told us everything though.

It didn't take us long to pack up. Our house was already furnished, and we would probably need new clothes. We packed personal things, and several clothing items. We had shipped out everything that we didn't need for a couple days. We kept a few pairs of clothes and our toiletries. We kept most of the furniture here. We were going to keep this house just in case we ever want to come back and visit.

My dad is going to move his headquarters to Seattle which is about 4 hours from La Push. He said he doesn't mind, because moving to La Push is going to be a great thing for us. My mom just usually works from home, so it isn't that big of a deal for her. Clients call her from all over the USA.

My little sibling don't really know what's going on. They're really young, they just think we're going on vacation. My parents said that there were several kids our age. There were also tons of kids my younger siblings age. Chloe and I really like it here, but we don't have much of a problem moving. We like a change in scenery.

We had our cars waiting on us at the airport in Seattle. My parents had a van to fit all of us kids in there. My sister and I have reasonable cars for first time drivers. I have an older black mustang. While my sister has a midnight blue one. We're both pretty good drivers. We both like to go a little fast, but it's reasonable.

Passing through Forks I smelt a weird stench I don't know what it was, but it made my head hurt, and nostrils burn. We got to the house and we all got out. It was a tad smaller than our old one, but not by much. It was an eight bedroom house, with a game room, kitchen, dining room, living room, movie room, and several other things. All of the bedrooms were relatively the same size and had full baths, my parents bedroom of course was bigger. There were 5 levels. The top floor is all my parents and it has two offices up there, the third floor is mine and my sisters rooms. It also has a music room/recording studio, because we both like to play music and stuff like that.

The second floor has the four younger siblings room, and a playroom for them. The main floor has everything but the game room, and movie room. Those are located in the basement. The backyard is a good size. We have an in ground pool, with a Jacuzzi attached. We have a playground set, and a separate swing set.

It's pretty nice. I like it. Even though the house seems grand its' really simple, and homey. About thirty minutes after we arrived our stuff got here. Before we could even get it in the door, a lot of people came up our drive. They introduced themselves, and these were probably the people I would be spending most my time with.

I met the wolves their imprints, and their kids. Well most of them

"Sorry. My daughter isn't here. She has cheer practice, they have a game tomorrow. She's thirteen though, and a freshman at La Push." Paul told me

"Thirteen isn't that 8th grade?" I asked him

"Yeah. She skipped a grade." He replied.

"That's cool. I wish I could skip a grade!" My sister said and everyone let out a laugh.

Everyone helped us unpack and we got done in no time. They left a little bit after it got dark. That night I had the worst headache ever, and my whole body was aching. I woke up sweating and feeling sooo hot! Then the worst pain ever ripped through my body, and I let out an agonizing scream.

My sister and parents ran to my room, and busted open the door. They saw me shaking and withering on my bed.

"Call Jacob!" my dad called out.

I don't know who left. I was in so much pain. Several minutes or hours later I don't know. Sam came and carried me outside. He set me on the ground with the rest of the wolf pack around him.

"He's stuck I think." Jacob called out

"What do you mean stuck?" Quil said

"Like he's started the change, but can't complete it. He needs another push!" Jacob said. "Get him mad!" Paul said.

They started taunting me, and calling me names.

"That isn't working!" Jacob said

Then they started insulting my family.

"Your sister is one hot piece of ass!"

"I wouldn't mind hitting that!"

"You think she would fuck all of us?"

"Probably she would probably like it too!"

Now you can talk about me all you want, but once you talk about my family especially my twin sister we'll have problems. I let out a roar of anger, and a crippling pain went up my spine. I felt a ripping and shredding, and my bones felt like they were trying to come out my body. There was a tingling up and down my spine and next thing I know I'm on all fours and have paws.

_**Welcome to the pack-Jacob**_

_** Thanks I think-Chase**_

_** Sorry about all the things we said. We most definitely didn't mean them. Your sister seems like a very nice respectable girl.- Embry**_

_** It's cool I understand-Chase**_

_** All right. So first I'm going to explain this to you. Then we'll show you the ropes, and try to get you to phase back later on.-Jacob**_

_** Cool-Chase**_

__They told me all the legends, and showed me how to patrol. I got a crash lesson on fighting. They would go into more depth later. They told me the rules and stuff like that. Then they told me to just relax and think about happy thoughts to phase back. I thought about me in the studio just writing music. It took me a little under a hour. According to Jacob it's the best time yet.

I wasn't able to go to the game the next day which made me sad. I would have to wait to meet Paul's daughter. Jacob said that if I was good today I would be able to go to the bonfire tomorrow night, with my sister. I tried my hardest and was actually pretty calm. I'm a calm dude anyway. There was only one close call Friday afternoon. When I heard that all of my sisters had got imprinted on. I didn't phase, but I did almost dent the kitchen table.

It's now Saturday afternoon and I'm getting ready to go to the bonfire. My sister is getting a ride with Claire. She has become friends with her, and also Pheonyx. They meet at the game last night, and hung out for a while. According to my sister she's really chill and amazingly pretty. Even though she's only thirteen, she looks our age. She acts like it too.

I throw on a black American Eagle shirt, blue jeans, and forces. I left my shaggy hair be. Luckily I didn't have to cut it. My coat wasn't shaggy, so I was able to keep my hair.

Quil picked me up for the bonfire since I didn't exactly know how to get there.

"So are you ready to get back in the public. A lot of the highschoolers will be here. This bonfire is for them winning another game. Honestly we'll have a bonfire for anything. You'll also get to me Pheonyx. The suspense will be over!" he said

"What suspense?" I asked

"You know seeing if you'll imprint." He told me

"OH" I replied

Several of the pack members crowded around Quil's truck and just chatted. The imprints were off doing something. A little while later Chloe, Claire, and Pheonyx I guess walked over.

Everyone greeted them and Zach gave a funny introduction, but a true one. She was hot. A smoking body, even though it was covered up by the clothes. The jeans looked painted on, and her ass looked hot. You could see something dangling from her bellybutton, and I could tell it was a belly ring. One word HOT! She had a nice rack. Several peircings, but they were cute. Her hair was pretty long a nice color. Her face was beautiful.

She started introducing herself, and right when I was about to reply I looked into those deep hazel eyes and BOOM!

I was a goner. It was like she was the only one for me. No other girls mattered. She was my life, my breath, my everything.

"What did I tell you!" Quil exclaimed.

"Chase" I finally spit out.

**AN: **This is the end of this chapter. Next chapter the rest of the bonfire. More about how they feel about the imprint. Paul's going to find out. Tell me who's POV you want to see, and I'll try to make it happen. Sorry for the long time to update. I have ten stories & I want to try to update one every day. I'll try and get a schedule together & post it on my page. So keep a look out for that.

Please review they're greatly appreciated (:


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Okay it is important that you read this. I've added more to this chapter for those of you who have already it, I'll show you the new parts. Please go read or else you'll miss an important part of the story.

**Chapter 6**

**(Chase POV)**

"Hi Chase." Pheonyx said blushing slightly. After that we just stared into each other's eyes. Hers are so pretty, a light hazel color that looks amazing on her. I sweep my eyes over her form again, and notice that she looks slightly like Paul, but most definitely a more feminine version. Looking at her it was hard to believe that she's only 13, she most definitely doesn't look like it. You could see her slightly toned arms through her shirt, they said she's a cheerleader and you could tell. I can just imagine those legs in her cheerleading uniform. Okay I need to stop before I get a hard on in front of everyone. Come on Chase think of puppies, hairy backs, my parents having…. Okay most definitely gone now.

**(Pheonyx POV)**

It happened I got imprinted on. HE's soooooo cutee! He has shaggy brown hair, light green eyes, his face is defined with a lickable jaw. You could see his muscles through the shirt he had on, and I think I counted an 8 pack. Goodness he's going to kill me. I mean I'm not even being biased. If you don't think he looks good you need to be slapped HARD!

"Okay okay enough eye fucking! Dang y'all haven't even said two words to each other, and there is already way too much tension in the air. Paul is going to flip his lid!" Quil shouted.

"Shut up! Let them be." Claire said smacking the back of his head. I'll have to thank her later on.

"Well ummm… would you like to take a walk with me?" Chase asked

"Yeah I would like that." I replied. "Cool" he said. I grabbed his hand and we walked the opposite direction from the party. The tides were coming pretty far up so we took of our shoes and walked bare footed getting our feet sandy and wet.

We found some boulders a little ways away from the party. You could still see it, but the sounds were muted. We sat side by side, and let our feet swing with the water splashing them occasionally.

"So tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well. I'm Chase David White, 16 years old. I'm pretty sure you know all the people in my family. They're pretty cool, and I love them a lot. We are a pretty close family. We obviously have quite a bit of money, but we don't let it go to our heads. Our parents taught us the value of money, and to appreciate everything we have. I had lived in California all my life, but I don't mind it here. It's a nice change of scenery, and everyone seems amazing." He said winking at me.

"The wolf thing is new, but I'm adjusting pretty well. Lets see. I love music any kind. I'm enrolled in band and play trumpet, Tenor sax, and tuba. My sister and I love to write our own music, we have a recording studio on our floor. IT's pretty sweet, I heard you like to make your own music too so you can come check it out whenever. I'm pretty athletic I love to lift weights, I was on the swim team, and ran track. I've had 3 girlfriends my whole life. They didn't make it past six months. I'm pretty good in school, not super smart but I take all honors classes and make A's. I plan on becoming a lawyer. I think that's all that I can remember for now. What about you?" he ended.

"Okay I want you to stay calm while I tell you this okay." I told him. He nodded, but to be sure I had him scoot back, and sat between his legs. He put his arms around me, and I grabbed his hands and started rubbing circles on his hand. Then I started. I told him the same story I told everyone else not too long ago. While I told him my story he me tighter and bringing me in closet to his chest, like he was trying to protect me. When I got to the rape part, he put his face into my hair and breathed slowly and evenly. I stopped and let him calm down. Once he was fine I started back. I told him about the years of rape, and then I told him about the old man who taught me music, and kept me sane.

After that I told him about my escape. Then how I ended up here. "When I got to my dad's house, and saw everyone I finally knew I was safe. They were so welcoming and kind. I broke down and told them the story I just told you. They made me feel so much better about everything I went through. Since then I have come out my shell. I've gained weight, all my bruises are gone. My self-confidence has gone up, I've made real friends and have an amazing family. Now as you know I love music, listening to it, performing it, and writing it. I'm a cheerleader which is very recent. We spent the summer teaching me, well Kim did. I'm pretty good at it now. I can't swim so maybe you can teach me. I'm pretty good at running though so maybe I'll do track with you." I told him. "Ummm.. Other than what happened to me, I've never been kissed or done it with anyone else. I've just recently got my first boyfriend before you came here, but now that you imprinted on me I'm breaking up with him ASAP. I may not be ready for a big serious relationship, but I can say that the imprint is working fast because I can already fell myself liking you a lot." I ended turning around and looking him in the eyes.

"Really because I'm starting to like you a lot too. I still think without the imprint I would've ended up liking you, maybe not as quick but I most definitely would've." He told me I nodded in agreement. After a couple more seconds we decided to head back.

Before we came back into clear view of the party I stopped him.

"I think that we shouldn't hold hands right now. I haven't broken up with Jason. He deserves me to tell him that I'm over him, and for it to not look like I'm cheating on him. He's really nice. I really like you trust me, but we should wait until I've broken up with him to show any public affection. After that I'm all yours." I told him

"Promise" he asked getting in my face and staring at me with smoldering eyes

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"Okay then I'll wait. It'll just build up the suspense until our first kiss." He said. I nodded weakly, still dazed from him staring at me. "Okay well you walk out first and I'll follow behind in a couple minutes." He told me and pushed me forward. I started walking but turned around.

"Wait! I don't have your number!" I exclaimed.

"True here I'll give it to you."

We both had iPhone 4's, not the 4S. We unlocked our respective phones and then gave them to each other to put the number in, and handed them back.

"Smile" I told him he smiled and I snapped it, and he did the same to me.

"All right I'll text you tonight" I told him walking away.

** **New Part!****

I got back to where everyone was sitting, and everyone gave me looks.

"What?" I exclaimed

"Where is Chase?" Claire asked

"On his way. I don't want to go with him until I break up with Jason. I don't want to be labeled as a cheater. We didn't even kiss, because I know that you're going to ask that next." I told her.

"UGH! You're soo lame, but you reasoning is reasonable. When it happens though I want all the deets." She said

"You'll be the first to know Claire." I replied

Chase came out a few seconds later, and sat down next to Seth. We all chatted for a while about school and various other things. Chase and I kept looking at each other the whole time barely paying attention to the conversation going on around us. He was giving me those looks that made me want to attack him on the spot, he was just blatantly eye fucking me! I need to find Jason and end it soon!

One minute I'm staring into his green eyes and the next thing I hear is a growl.

"HELL NOOO!" I heard the voice I recognized as my dad yell. Well the cat is out of the bag I guess. I mean I guess us staring at each other really didn't help us keep it a secret.

"CHASE YOU ME WOODS NOW!" he yelled. My dad was pretty heated and shaking so Chase didn't argue. I shot him an apologetic look he gave me a small smile and quickly followed my dad into the woods.

**(Paul POV)**

Tonight Rach and I were planning on doing the dirty. We haven't had any uninterrupted time in a while. The twins will be with the elderly women next door who just adored them, and loved to watch them.

Once we told Pheonyx where the twins were going she quickly made plans to go to Claire's house. I'm pretty sure if I was in her position I would too. I most definitely wouldn't want to hear my parents do the nasty. We tried to be quiet, but for Rach that's impossible.

After Pheonyx left we got the twins bathed and got their clothes packed up for tonight. We dropped them off at 7:30 and headed to the bonfire. When we arrived everyone was sitting around the truck talking about nothing. After a few seconds I saw the one thing I didn't want to see, but knew that it was probably going to happen.

Chase was staring at Pheonyx with the obvious imprint look in his eyes, and Pheonyx looked the same. At first I was okay with it, then the looks went from staring to him fucking her with his eyes and I flipped my shit! I called him into the woods, but before I left Rach told me not to be so hard on him.

When we got in the woods I stared at him for the longest time. I was trying to control my temper so that I wouldn't kill him. I thought that I had gotten out of this imprint thing. Abagail was safe, and Seth had seen Pheonyx then he came and imprinted on my oldest. I've barely had any time with her.

I know I'm being hypocritical though. I know what's like to be imprinted. Everything is heightened and moves quicker than any other relationship. Mentally and physically. I know Rach and I fucked about a week after we meet. Now Chase better not be doing anything other than maybe kissing my daughter until she's 18. See I'm reasonable I'm letting them kiss.

Once I calmed down and stopped shaking I decided that Chase had enough of my glare. I decided to have a chat with him.

"So.. you imprinted on my daughter." I said as a statement more than a question

"Yess sir." He replied

"Look. I'm not going too hard on you, because I know what's like to imprint. I'm honestly glad she got imprinted on, because I never have to worry about who's she going to end up with and her dealing with heartbreak. That being said it doesn't mean I'm happy about her belonging to someone at an early age. She's still my 13 year old daughter, meaning that I'm not going to be happy about her going out with any guy, but I'm glad that it's a wolf. So you have permission to date her, but if you break her heart or hurt her in anyway and it's possible even with the imprint I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born. Then I will send you to go make it up to her, got it!" I told him with the most menacing look.

"Yesss sir" he replied

"Good now ground rules. When yall start dating her curfew is 10 on school nights 12 on any other day. I must know where you plan on taking her. Whenever you come over you can be in her room with the door open! No and I repeat NO sleeping in her room, if you sleepover it will be on the couch! And absolutely NO sex of any kind! That's all for now."

"Thank you sir for being so understandable. I really like Pheonyx, and I know that's the imprint making it all happen so fast, but I would've liked her without it honestly. She's an amazingly strong, and incredible person." He said getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes she is. Now lets get back before they send someone to check and see if I killed you." I told him and we walked out of the woods.

**(Pheonyx POV)**

"I hope Chase is alright, hopefully daddy doesn't go too hard on him."

"Don't worry sweetheart your dad isn't as mad as he looks. Honestly he expected it just he was just a little overwhelmed. Trust me if he was mad you would be hearing more noise from those woods right now." Rach told me

"Thanks Rach." I said and calmed down a little bit.

While we were waiting for them to come out Jason walked over. I never liked him a whole lot, but the little bit of attraction I had for him wasn't even there anymore. I had absolutely no desire to try to be in a relationship with him anymore, my whole heart belonged to Chase now.

"Hey Pheonyx, hey guys" Jason said once he got closer, and everyone mumbled their hellos, they all knew what was going to happen next. They gave me encouraging smiles, and I lightly smiled at them and stood up.

"Hey Jason umm can we talk?" I asked him he nodded and we walked right to the outskirts of the woods. Still in good view of the party but a little privacy. Most definitely not as far as me and Chase went. I didn't want to go too far just in case he got mad. He was a nice person, but break ups bring out a different side of people, and you can't be too careful.

"Look I'm just going to tell it to you straight. I don't like you anymore, and trust me it's nothing you did. It's all me. You're the nicest guy ever, and any girl would be lucky to have you. I'm just not the girl that's right for you. Trust me you'll meet her and she'll be a thousand times better than me. I just hope that we can part on good terms." I told him in a big breath.

"Hey it's cool trust me. No hard feelings at all I promise. I hope that guy that I saw you with earlier is a great guy, and if he ever breaks your heart I'll be the first person in line to beat him up. You're a great girl, and it was obvious you liked him."

"Wait how did you know?"  
>"I came by earlier and saw you walk off with him and saw the whole exchange further down the beach. You looked soo happy way happier than I could ever make you. I also saw that you didn't kiss him, and it was probably because you didn't want to betray me well at least that's what I told myself. I appreciate you waiting to do anything with him until you broke up with me, most people wouldn't even have done that. You're a great girl Pheonyx, and he's lucky to have you. Don't worry we're still cool." He told me<p>

"Thanks for understanding Jason. You're a great guy too you know. If you ever need anything just call. The girl you fall for better treat you right, or else I'll be there ready to get rid of her. I'll see you around." I told him giving him one last kiss on his cheek and walking away.

I felt empowered. It felt good to know that I was free to be with Chase. Jason was a great guy, but Chase was my forever. I couldn't wait to see him, if he survived whatever my dad was doing. When I got back to the party everyone was on the dance floor.

"How did it go" Claire asked

"Good we ended on good terms." I told her.

"That's good now lets dance before you have to perform" She said

**(Chase POV)**

Well that wasn't too bad. He didn't hit me so that's a good thing. His rules were reasonable, I'm just happy he's letting me see her let alone date her that's the best thing ever honestly!

We walked out and saw that everyone had moved a little up the beach to where the actual party was going on. I also saw Pheonyx getting on stage.

"Get ready for a treat, Pheonyx is a great singer and composer she's singing an original tonight." Paul told me as we joined everyone else.

"Heyy everyone I'm Pheonyx as most of you know! Tonight I'm performing an original song it's dedicated to someone and I hope by the end of the song they know who they are." She said and then the music started

**Smile by Avril Lavigne (pretend Pheonyx wrote it)**

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>Oh, oh<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it.<br>'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_ [Pre-Chorus:]_  
>You said "Hey,<br>What's your name?"  
>It took one look<br>And now I'm not the same  
>Yeah you said "Hey."<br>And since that day  
>You stole my heart<br>And you're the one to blame

_ [Chorus:]_  
>(Yeah)<br>And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I would do it all over again<p>

_ [Pre-Chorus:]_  
>You said "Hey,<br>What's your name?"  
>It took one look<br>And now I'm not the same  
>Yeah you said "Hey."<br>And since that day  
>You stole my heart<br>And you're the one to blame

_ [Chorus:]_  
>(Yeah)<br>And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile

_ [Bridge:]_  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control

_ [Chorus:]_  
>(Yeah)<br>And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile

During the whole song the pack jammed out, especially the imprinted couples. The song embodied the whole essence of imprinted. Just one look and you're not the same, and that person steals your heart and that person is the reason while you smile.

"It's weird that she wrote this before, she even got imprinted on but she probably got it from looking at all the couples. I mean you can feel love radiating off of them."

One minute she's singing and the next thing you know she jumped off the stage, and sang the last part to me.

When the song ended everyone was staring at us. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. She looked so free and happy. I gave her a questioning look, why was she doing this if she was still with Jason. She mouthed to me that she ended it, and I couldn't control myself. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her flush to me.

"So I'm the reason you smile?" I asked

"Of course you goof I just poured my heart out over that microphone, if you haven't figured it out by now, then you need to get checked out." Was her witty response. "I mean really can't have a dumb boyfriend. That just woul…"

Before she could go any further I put my finger over her lips and got closer to her face she immediately got quiet "I'm going to kiss you now" I said huskily. She took a shuttering breath and nodded. I quickly put my lips to hers, and she immediately responded. Her arms came around my neck and my hands wrapped around her waist.

We heard catcalls and whistles in the background but we didn't stop. We were in public so we kept it nice and light, but it was oh so good. We pulled about a few seconds later with shit eating grins on our faces. Our foreheads were touching and we were staring into each other's eyes.

"You're most definitely the reason why I smile" I whispered into her ear.

**AN: **Aww cute ending right. I know a tad cheesy, but hey it's pretty good I think. Well please go review.

Sorry it took me so long to update I feel horrible! I re worked this whole story. Well it mostly affected the first two chapters. Then I added a good 2,000 words to this chapter and couldn't post it. I finished up everything on Dec.27 2011 in the morning, but we don't have internet. So I couldn't post it all until now. Sorry for making everyone wait.

During my school break I wrote for most of my stories so if you read those expect updates!

Well like I said earlier

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
